huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
The Unseen Guide
Village of the Amazons, Turkey In order to help his friend, Metz, Dante, together with the Huntik team, heads for the village of the Amazons, but the team is captured by the Amazons while the Organization led by Rassimov are approaching. At the last minute, Zhalia Moon turns up, ready to rejoin the Huntik team. Thanks to her, Dante gets the Amulet of the Legendary Titan of the Body. Synopsis Sophie Casterwill manages to get Eathon Lambert's journal repaired and the team head on to discover the mythical city of Atlantis. Meanwhile, Zhalia Moon rejoins the gang. However, Rassimov spies on them and won't make it easy for the heroes. Plot Dante Vale visits Metz once again to tell him that he thinks Eathon was closer to make his great discovery than they had previously thought. At her home, Sophie finally manages to repair Eathon Lambert's journal. When giving the news to Dante, Lok interrupts he and Zhalia (who ran out of her house after being attacked by Suits) when they are near kissing. This is the first time we really see these two (especially Zhalia) show their true feelings for each other. Rassimov is sent by the Professor to spy and defeat Dante and his team. Once in Greece, while the team search for a secret passage on the walls of a Castle, Lok suddenly falls into a hole, protected by a Forcefield spell, into which no one could enter but him and his father! There, he finds a man, the Oracle, who says that his father has been there before and that the only entrance to Atlantis is hidden in the ruins of the Temple of Poseidon. Meanwhile, Sophie tries desperately to break the force barrier that separates Lok from her. Zhalia has to shake her and tell her to put herself together. Zhalia shows that she seems to care for Sophie, and Sophie shows; her affection for Lok. Before Lok leaves, the Oracle also tells him that Eathon had left a message for him: "The things that are; most precious are often hidden in plain sight". When Lok finally appears, Sophie hugs him, becoming embarrassed after that. In the ruins of the Temple of Poseidon, the gang solves a mystery and Lok finds a new titan, (Baselaird) which bonds with him immediately. Some Suits are ready to attack them from the sky, but Lok smartly defeats them with Zhalia's Strix as backup. But Rassimov appears himself and with the help of some Suits he starts fighting our heroes. Fortunately, they find a secret passage and run out of the battle. Once inside a secret cave, the heroes realize that this is the path to Atlantis! Trivia * The Oracle has met Eathon Lambert, Lok's father, and appears to have the same affliction as Metz and the Professor. Gallery S1E20 Findshape journal.jpg|Sophie repairs the journal with Findshape S1E20_Redcap_Zhalia.jpg|Zhalia is attacked in her apartment S1E20 Rassimov scarabese.jpg|Rassimov awakens the Black and Gold Scarabese S1E20 Metagolem wall.jpg|Metagolem raises the wall as the team search for the Oracle's cave S1E20_Lich.png|The body of Lich is seen in the cave S1E20_Lok_Oracle.jpg|Lok meets The Oracle S1E20 Lok Cherit high five.jpg|Cherit and Lok high five S1E20 Rassimov scarabese flying.jpg|Rassimov and his Suits move in S1E20 Cherit Baselaird.jpg|Cherit welcomes Baselaird to the team S1E20_journal_sketch_eathon.jpg|The team reach the Temple of Poseidon S1E20_Lindorm_Kilthane_Caliban_Anubian.jpg|Lindorm, Kilthane and Caliban are no match for Anubian S1E20_Impet_Lok.png|Impet attacks Lok Titan Profiles 1 20 20